


The Beach

by ColleenRose



Series: Tackling Finn [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another normal family bonding experience at the beach, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the Tackling Finn series

Finn was a little weirded out after what he dubbed “The Cereal Aisle Incident,” especially since once Kurt tackled him, he just got up and walked away as if nothing happened. If it weren’t for the bruise on his elbow from where he hit the linoleum, he would have thought he imagined it.

As of right now, he was at the beach with the rest of the Hudmel clan, for their midsummer vacation. His mom and Kurt were tanning on a couple blankets (though with the amount of sun block Kurt kept applying, Finn didn’t think he would actually get tan), and Burt was doing some fishing off the pier. As for himself, he was in search of a snack bar.

After he succeeded with his mission, he headed back to their spot on the beach with two hot dogs and a soda in hand. When he was about twenty yards away, he noticed that there was only one figure sun bathing and he idly wondered were Kurt went.

And then he was tackled to the sand, snacks and all.


End file.
